


Revenge Is Oh So Sweet

by Keruki_Sypher



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Bottom Zero, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Good Shizuka, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other, Seme Kaname, Someday Kaname will get some ass, Top Kaname, Uke Zero, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki_Sypher
Summary: Only a few knew the real cause behind the Kiryu tragedy. It's as they say, not everything you hear in the grapevine has an ounce of truth or not everything is what it seems.Zero has the time to spare to play Kaname's game just until the right moment when he shoots the one who murdered his family.Yaoi, OC, AU-fic, Mpreg, KanamexZero





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer:**  I just like to write stuff, I don't own Vampire Knight. You'll know who is my oc lol

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, Swearing, grammar mistakes, OC, gay vampires, yaoi, boyxboy

**ö~öºö~ö**

**Title:**  Revenge Is Oh So Sweet

 **Pairings:**  Kaname x Zero, ? x Shizuka Hio

 **Setting:**  Kiryuu household

 **Genre:**  Romance/Fantasy

 **Prompt:**  It wasn't Shizuka Hio who killed Zero's "parents" it was another pureblood.

 **A/N:**  If you've read my other fic called  **"Kaze: Prompts-Ideas-Whatever"**  you'll know where this is from, I decided to take this prompt and turn it into a proper fic because I kinda like the idea so I wanted to continue it. So if you've already read this part just skip to the next chapter, and if you haven't read my other fic, welcome! Please enjoy yourself and have fun! XD

* * *

"Ichiru, listen to me. I need you to be really quiet and keep your aura as low as you can. And no matter what you hear, don't come out unless it's me, my parents or Kaya okay? Promise me Ichiru." Zero said sternly, eye's afraid for his adoptive brother yet determined to protect him.

"But Zero-nii-" Ichiru pleaded, worried that the person he sees as an older sibling was going to be hurt. He needed to keep Zero with him as he felt something terrible will happen to his big brother. Zero shook his head, his mind made up, "Promise me Ichiru."

The younger boy could only nod as Zero gave him a special anti-vampire dagger, leaving a kiss on his forehead and closing the door. Locking it tight, he could hear Zero-nii whisper protection charms to seal the entrance of his room. Tears gathered in his eyes, he wished he wasn't weak so he could protect Zero, he only hoped someone came quickly to save them. His parents were fighting a pureblood but knew sooner or later they would die and Zero-nii... Zero-nii would be captured, taken against his will by that horrible vampire his aunty warned him about should the bad vamp find out Zero's lineage.

Ichiru prayed as he held the dagger close to his chest. Aunty and uncle will come, they have to, they got to! Zero's in danger, his nii-chan needs their help.

_'Please... please don't let anything happen to nii-chan.'_

**ö~öºö~ö**

"Well, well, well... One of the most prestigious hunters defeated easily by little ole me, lying graciously at my feet, dying." The pureblood with mismatched eyes stared amusingly at the bleeding couple, darkly smirking at the pitiful humans.

"Now, I'll ask you once again. Where is Shizuka?" The tall vampire struck the air with his whip menacingly. Rei Kiryuu spat saliva and blood at the deranged male before answering "I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you bloodsucker!" The pureblood narrowed his eye's and lashed his blood-whip across the hunters face, relishing at the pain he inflicted and the fearful gasp from the hunters wounded wife who was crawling slowly to reach her husband.

"Then you leave me no choice." Just as he was about to end the man's life, a shuriken nicked his cheek and another came close to his heart from behind which he deflected, though he felt a slight sting as the throwing objects were anti-vampire weaponry. He hadn't sense there was someone else here, whoever it was certainly caught him off guard; quickly turning around to face the perpetrator, it was a boy... a boy who has similar features to his ex-fiancée Shizuka. He sneered.

"What do we have here... a tiny little boy, trying to save-"

"Screw you old man, leave my family alone!" Zero growled then threw a few more shuriken's at the dodging pureblood quite a bit of them nicking the vampire, who grew agitated that a boy - a human boy - managed to get a hit on him yet found himself interested. He wondered if the boy would make a good servant, his blue and red eyes roved over the child. He grinned sharply, he'll turn the boy into his slave.

He appeared in front of Zero slamming the body onto the ground, gripping delicate wrists with one hand and pulling the boy's head to the side, revealing Zero's vulnerable neck. He placed his lips near the child's earlobe "Remember you belong to me." Fangs as sharp as a blade sunk mercilessly into Zero's neck causing unrelenting agony to coarse through the silverettes struggling body, crimson nectar of a pureblood mixed with a hunter entered the vampires mouth; he moaned at the sugary taste, it was sweeter than any other blood of a vampire or human, much sweeter than Juri's.

"Get the fuck away from my son!" A feminine voice growled viciously and a solid punch landed on his cheek, surprised, his body flew against the wall; looking up he saw Shizuka, silvery hair flowing and white kimono stained with her Zero's blood, glaring with hatred as she held her son protectively against her chest.

"How dare you touch him! I'll kill you Rido!" Shizuka roared, wind surrounded her body as cherry blossoms appeared then like tiny needles they targeted Rido, he rolled away but more kept coming; Rido used his whip to lash at the female pureblood, yet it did nothing to stop the furious woman who made sure to add poison to the petals attacking Rido then blasted him with a spinning ball of wind. It damaged the left side of Rido's figure, his bloody orbs glaring at Shizuka as he bared his fangs at her - crouching low - he readied himself to tear apart Shizuka and steal the boy but before he could, he sensed multiple signatures of high-level hunters and another - unfamiliar - pureblood.

Rido narrowed his eyes and hissed "You're lucky this time Shizuka, I will kill you later and your precious son will become mine." He disappeared in a fluttering of tiny bats, Shizuka cursed; she won't let that piece of shit get her son, not while she lives.

Her light-violet orbs soften as they came upon her son, she brought Zero's neck to her lips and gently bit where Rido did, the poison from her fangs would fight against Rido's for control. Moving away from Zero she wiped clean her son's nape, she knows her Zero is strong, her boy is a fighter just like his father and herself.

Running footsteps came from behind her, she recognized the aura of her mate come closer before kneeling beside her and gathering her into his muscular arms.

"Shizuka." Her mate's gruff voice spoke into her ear, sighing she leaned heavily into his side. Holding Zero tightly, she kissed her son's forehead. A tear slid down her cheek.

She was too late to save her friends, the godparents of her little Zero and almost lost her son to that despicable demon. Rido is on the run, but he'll come back to take her son...she won't let him. Her son was safe for now. She felt her mate's lips touch her temple, "That fucker won't get Zero, our son will stay with Kaien while my hunters search for any clues for where that bloodsucker could be." His deep voice soothed her worries.

A female hunter with brownish-blonde hair and chocolate coloured eyes walked over to the two deceased Kiryuu's, bending down to closed their eye's she did a small prayer. Hoping their spirits find peace. Standing up she glanced at her sensei and his mate, then down to Zero whom she saw as a younger brother. She vowed to make that bastard pureblood pay for harming her cute bro and for killing her friends.

"Kaya, let the other's know so we can prepare a burial for the Kiryuu's, and find Ichiru." Shizuka's mate commanded, Kaya saluted her superior and nodded.

"Of course, right on it Yagari-sensei." Kaya said and walked out of the room, leaving Shizuka Hio and Touga Yagari to mourn the loss of their comrades and the suffering their child went through. Touga once again kissed his wife on the temple, rubbing her upper arms in comfort. He nearly lost his son to Rido, if his wife hadn't made it in time Zero would have been forcefully mated to that low-life bloodsucker, he frowned and almost growled.

"Rido will pay for it in blood, his death will either be by our own hands or Zero's. Our son has a vengeful side like us, he will seek to destroy Rido and we will make sure our boy will succeed. Won't we Touga?" Shizuka said determinedly, staring up into the dark blue eye of her mate, knowing instinctively her mate agreed. She knows the Vampire Council is corrupt, those old greedy bastards had a hand in her temporary imprisonment, and were working with some board members of the Hunters Association.

 _'They won't get away with hurting my family. They will pay, oh yes they will.'_  Shizuka promised to herself.

* * *

 **A/N:** Take care and stay safe you gorgeous beasts! *wink*


	2. Must I Wear This? Seriously?

**Disclaimer:** Y'all know I'm broke ass. I don't own VK

 **Warnings:** OOCness, grammar mistakes, gay vamps, OC, crossdressing (Lol)

**Ö~öºö~Ö**

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero, Touga x Shizuka, Ichiru x Maria

 **Genre:** Romance/Fantasy/Humour

* * *

 

**Chapter 2: Must I wear this? Seriously?**

  **Ö~öºö~Ö**

 **"** Mom." Zero stared blankly at his mother as she fussed over him.

"I really think you should go to a different school, even if the person who will be running it is a friend of your father's. Better yet how bout you, your father and with Ichiru we can hide away."

His mother searched through the closet and brought out a blouse and short skirt as well as other accessories to go along with it; then his gaze turned to his tomboyish best friend who was stuffing her mouth with cookies.

"Tori, a little help here?" Zero pleaded wanting to run but couldn't since his mother will chase after him and well, his mother has become a lot more protective of him since he was bitten forcefully by Rido three months ago. Ever since then he's been assigned two bodyguards (one vampire the other a hunter) for protection. He doesn't go anywhere unless he tells her or if Tori's with him.

Tori stopped eating and eyed Shizuka pulling out...make-up? She might be a chick but even she was clueless whenever it came to those stuff. Like there's foundation, highlighter and...lipstick, mascara and shit. ' _Fuck if I know anything else, I only use lip balm and eyeliner.'_ She shrugged her shoulders now what to do to help her buddy, although, giving Zero a quick scan and to the garment Shizuka had laid out on the bed. She wasn't sure if she should since she thought Zero looked super cute in a skirt.

 _'Aaah...the dilemma of should I help Zero escape or pretend I didn't hear him'_  Tori pondered before deciding to offer him her assistance in her own way.

"Yo, Aunty Shizu, how bout a kimono instead? Zero would feel most comfortable in that than a skirt. Maybe when he's older he'll be ready to be the Queen he was born to be." Tori said slyly, observing his Aunt smiling joyously and Zero pouting. She could feel the deadly glare coming from the silverette but totally ignored it, she couldn't waste this opportunity of seeing Zero in a pretty outfit.

 _'Another picture to add to the album I will gift his future hubby, whoever it may be, yippy!'_  Tori's golden eye's sparkled as her hands clasped together at all the wonderful images she will capture and the stories she will impart onto Zero's spouse. Yes, she's weird but Zero's so cute to not imagine who'll he end up with. She hopes that whatever bastard that manages to catch the silverettes attention must be someone who is fits the "Four P's".

What's the Four P's you ask? They stand for powerful, protective, possessive and pleasant (or pleasurable) because her bff deserves only the best. Hmm...who would be perfect for Zero? Who would fit that description? She'll need to send her spies on a mission to find anyone that could potentially be Zero-chan's mate.

Zero may be a half vamp and half hunter, it doesn't make him any less dangerous. Although it will certainly be quite the task to hide the fact he's a pureblood instead of a halfblood that are usually a level B vampire, Aunty Shizu did tell her Zero was different much more special than other vampires (or as Tori likes to call them Night fuckers) but she forgot, at the time she was eating really loud potato chips so she didn't hear what the hell else Aunt Shizu was talking bout. Tori wondered if she should've paid attention...nah. If it's important her brain will remember it...eventually, maybe.

"Tori-chan, what do you think? Which one should Zero-chan wear?" Shizuka asked her niece, she had procured two kimonos and presented them to Tori. One was black with red roses in a traditional style whilst the other kimono was short in length coloured red with a white cherry blossom design, both clothing were beautiful and custom made for Zero's slender figure.

"The red one with cherry blossoms. It would accentuate his slim waist and wide hips and butt. Hm, I guess when Zero turns sixteen he'll have a line of suitors wanting to marry him, ey?" Tori mused, once again receiving a glare from Zero.

Shizuka smirked, she agreed with Tori. Her baby boy inherited her looks but definitely has the rough attitude of his gruff father who is absolutely handsome and such a softie, but only around the three of them.

"Zero-chan, time for you to get dressed~" Shizuka cooed as she latched onto her baby, gushing at how adorable he was being.

Tori laughed at the dreaded stare and embarrassed blush on her best friends face, once Shizuka sets her mind on something she's determined to finish it. Tori shook her head fondly, feeling sorry for Zero but oh well...time to take pictures!

"Cheer up man, at least you'll lure in a hot sugar daddy with your cuteness."

"Shut the fuck up Tori."

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:**  I swear I just want to write lemons because I'm too lazy to write more stuff...cheeses help me.

Hope everyone is having a nice cold day...I want the cold dammit! It's too warm here, I genuinely can't handle heat well, summer is my least favourite season. For sure.

Next chapter will be longer...maybe lol.

Anyways, take care and stay safe little gingerbreads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck man.
> 
> I've been trying since yesterday to post this chapter, and guess why it didn't work til now... it was the bloody emoji hearts! Oh my fcukin shrimp balls on a kebab! Lmfaooo!


	3. Could You Be An Angel?

**Disclaimer:**  I...I don't own them *cries* Well except for my OC's.

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, Grammatical errors, Yaoi (much later), Shonen-ai, Crossdressing, Gay vampires

* * *

**Chapter 3: Could you be an angel?**

**ö~öºö~ö**

A medium sized brick house stood to the far right side of the much larger castle-looking building of Cross academy, surrounded by a dense forest.

Inside the house was a slender figure with long light brown hair in a low ponytail, silver glasses glinting in the sunlight and a wide smile was on his face as he buzzed around the kitchen trying to find something decent (basically cereal) for himself and his super cute daughter. He hummed to the tune he heard on the radio, a nice and happy little song to brighten one's day.

A brunette girl of about eight to nine years old sat by the table waiting for her father when they both heard a knock on the door. Kaien wondered who it could be, before leaving the kitchen he told his daughter to stay seated.

Reaching the front door he released the lock he had in place to see who it might be when he was surprised by the image of Touga Yagari, his ex-student and comrade holding a sleeping child with silver hair. He ushered his friend inside, it was cold out there with all the snow, it wouldn't do to have the young one becoming ill in this weather.

"Well now Touga-kun, whose child did you steal?" Kaien teased the raven haired male, chuckling at the glare he received.

"Shut up Kaien." Touga said roughly, carrying his son into the lounge and gently laying his child down on the couch. Honestly, his son can almost sleep through anything or anywhere. Sometimes he wonders where Zero inherited this deep sleepiness from because it wasn't from him then he remembered asking his wife and she just shrugged with a "I don't know." When they noticed their niece lounging like a lazy cat under the sunlight with Zero cuddled up next to her...so that's where Zero got it from. Smiling internally at the fond memory, Touga glanced at Kaien. It's time to set their plans in motion.

Touga hasn't told Kaien he was married or that Zero was actually his child, but one day, when his son grows stronger to protect himself he will.

"This is the eldest child of the Kiryuu's as I'm sure you already heard what happened despite being an ex-hunter." Touga nodded towards Zero, watching Kaiens eyes widen before a compassionate look overcame it.

Kaien came over to crouch near the silverette, gazing in concern for the young one. Hearing the light running footsteps he turned his head to see his daughter standing shyly in the doorway, he waved a hand to his adopted child Yuki to come closer. As she stood next to him he heard her gasp,

"Wow...daddy, is she an angel? She's really pretty."

Yuki genuinely thought the girl was a snow angel or maybe a princess as she wore a red kimono with cherry blossoms attached to her silver hair. She heard a deep chuckle from the dark haired man standing beside her father.

"I don't think he would be happy to hear you say that about him kid." Touga laughed at the confused stare of the girl and the surprised look on Kaiens face. It's a good thing Zero was still asleep, had the boy been awake his son would've turned into a vengeful little beast throwing kunais or shooting things. Luckily for Kaien and probably anyone else, Touga confiscated Bloody Rose and throwing knifes off Zero. Which his son hasn't stopped glaring and pouting at him. He'll give it back when Cross officially opens the academy which would be sometime next year...probably.

Looking down at his watch, he frowned. He's got a mission from the HA so he'll have to take the train soon. His wife didn't want to leave their son with Kaien, heck he didn't either, knowing well that his old mentor couldn't cook shit. Maybe it would be better if he took Zero back, then again his son knows how to cook and look after himself, so the boy would be fine.

"Kaien. I'm leaving Zero in your care. He's a quiet kid and tends to keep to himself, so try not to be a freak." Touga reminded his friend who gave a wounded stare of  _'How could you think that?'_  He snorted, he knew not to trust that face. Kaien had an eccentric personality that was loud and at times obnoxious it will definitely clash with his son's quiet temper which would no doubt escalate as the years go by...

Shaking his head, he ruffled Zero's hair memorising his son's sleeping face. The girl wasn't wrong, Zero was an angel, his and Shizuka's to be exact. He dreaded the day his son would have a boyfriend, because he'll no doubt shoot the bastard who will try to flirt with the boy, that is if his wife doesn't get the nameless fucker first. His wife would probably tear the fool apart then start belly dancing over the dead carcass with their niece playing the drum in the background.

Yes...his wife is a lot more vicious and crazier than him, he kinda feels sorry for whoever might be Zero's future lover.

 

* * *

 **A/N:**  I have no idea where I'm going with this, but rest assured this WILL end up with Kaname and Zero together...I just need to know how I'm gonna get there and ugh...I hate writing my own stories because I wanna read it not be the one to write it lol. Do you ever get that way? Let me know.

I started writing because the stories I wanted to read, in my opinion, just weren't enough of them and I absolutely adore the pairing  **Kaname x Zero** that I wanted more, I wanted to contribute to the yaoi side of the VK fandom and I finally I have. It's a wonderful feeling to write even if I get frustrated at times lol

So I hope those who are reading this, whether you think you're terrible at writing or drawing or singing just go for it and have fun. From the wise words of Shia Labeoff, "Just do it!" hahahaha XD Take care and stay safe everyone *hugs*


	4. So...This Is What I'm Stuck With?

**Disclaimer:**  Guys...you know the deal. I don't own nuffin but this plot. Zero belongs to Kaname. *glares* Lucky bastard.

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, grammar mistakes, swearing

* * *

**Chapter 4: So...This is what I'm stuck with?**

**ö~öºö~ö**

 

Blinking his eye's slowly, Zero sat up and gazed around the unfamiliar room. He was confused until he remembered his father said he would be staying with a friend for his safety.

The lounge had a fireplace, two three-seater couches with recurring picture's on the magenta walls of a man and a little girl smiling which he assumed to be Kaien Cross and the ex-hunters adopted child; he eyed an old piano that didn't seem to have been in use as he can see a lot of dust upon it. Making his way towards it, he lightly blew away the dust smoothing his hands down its wooden surface, lifting the lid and running his fingers on the black and white keys. He smiled as a memory of his mother teaching him how to play the instrument came to mind.

It wasn't long before music filled the lounge and the whole house, from the kitchen both Kaien and Yuki perked up at the wonderful sound and soon father and daughter followed after the melody leading them towards the living room where their new member of the family sat playing on the piano.

They stood watching how graceful the child was and listened with a smile on their faces and when the song ended they applauded startling the silverette. Yuki giggled and clapped loudly, "That was really beautiful! Who taught you how to play?" The young girl asked.

Zero stared blankly at the brunette then replied softly, "My mother."

Yuki nodded her head happily she began chatting excitedly wanting to know more about the other girl...er boy, she really thought the silverette was prettier than anyone she's seen that it was easy to mistake him for a female with those unique features.

"Well I'm Yuki Cross, what's your name?" She asked the angelic boy who answered back,

"Zero Kiryu."

**ö~öºö~ö**

"Waahhh! Zero-chan you're so cute and talented!" Kaien gushed as he pranced around the children in the messy kitchenette.

Zero felt an irritation at being called "Zero-chan" by someone who wasn't his mother as well as finding out the man couldn't cook...how the hell was this fool given custody of taking care of them and why hasn't the man died of food poisoning yet? Curse his father for leaving him in Kaien's care. If a vampire doesn't kill him, Kaien's non-digestive food will.

It's a good thing he had cooking lessons from his mother and baking tutorials from his cousin Tori. Those two always made sure to teach him whatever would help him in life...although Tori tends to nap instead of teaching as such he readily agrees with her which generally gets both of them in trouble with his parents. His best friend can be such a mischief magnet.

"Cross sit down. Yuki, if you would set the table please." Zero said patiently, keeping an eye on the pancakes and eggs he was frying expertly flipping them over and walking to the fridge to grab milk. He had rummaged the cupboards, finding a bottle of syrup and teabags.

Whilst Zero was making proper breakfast for them, Kaien observed the boys behaviour. He was amazed at how efficient and quick the silverette was at preparing - from what his nose is smelling, it was delicious - something of high quality from their limited supplies.

 _'He's like our personal chef!'_  Kaien thought cheerfully, grinning along with Yuki who was drooling at the stack of fresh pancakes and yummy eggs with toast. Yuki sighed dreamily at the gorgeous food Zero put on the table, she was lucky to have the silver haired boy come into their lives, now they can have a real morning breakfast!

Both Yuki and Kaien squealed, but before they could dig in Zero sternly told them to wash their hands and say a little prayer first or else they're not getting any. To make the boy happy (as well as their stomachs) they complied and when Zero was satisfied he let them eat, Kaien and Yuki immediately began shoveling the food into theirs mouth like wild animals or human vacuums. Zero wasn't sure if the two were unrelated because they were definitely similar in their eating habits, he wonders how they survived without eating a decent homemade meal.

 _'I'd expect Cross to eat in a civilised manner as he is an adult yet he's just like a five year old...I feel like a mom watching her kids make a mess of themselves and the kitchen.'_  Zero sighed, somehow he knew the years spent with these two will give him a permanent migraine. Folding his arms into the baggy sleeves of his kimono he closed his eye's to meditate with three words repeating like a mantra in his head.

_'Fuck my life.'_

 

* * *

 **A/N:**  Next chapter Zero will finally meet Kaname...I wonder how that is gonna turn out lol. Sorry for the shortness, I'll do my best to write longer chapters. Thank you to those who left reviews, followed and faved, totally appreciate it! (From Fanfiction.net and AO3) XD

Take care and stay safe everyone!


	5. If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body

**Disclaimer:**   _"Ssh...tell them who you belong to my sweet." Kaname whispered from behind Zero, holding the silverette tightly around the waist. Zero began fidgeting as he felt Kaname kissing his neck. "I don't belong to anyone except Kaname." Zero moaned, shivering when the pureblood growled possessively over him._

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, Shonen-ai, Gay vampires, Swearing, Grammar mistakes, Crossdresser!Zero (because I want it damn it!), InDenial!Kana (Lol)

* * *

**ö~öºö~ö**

**Chapter 5: If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body, Would You Hold It Against Me?**

**ö~öºö~ö**

It's been three weeks since he's lived with the Cross family, to say he didn't have a high blood pressure was ridiculous because he bloody well did and he had a headache that just won't go away no matter how many pills he swallowed; he was tempted to run back to his parents but didn't as he promised to behave and stay here.

 _'Fucking Cross. How many times have I told the old man NOT to touch the oven or any kitchen appliances!'_ Zero rubbed his temple, he cursed his father for leaving him in a loony bin with a manchild who could only burn things down and an energetic girl that could talk non-stop for hours. There literally wasn't a moment of peace in this house.

"Cross." Zero said through gritted teeth, "You are not allowed in this kitchen unless I'm there to supervise, exception being the tap water or fridge which I'm sure you can do that on your own without destroying it. Touch anything but the those two and I won't cook for you anymore." Zero watched on triumphantly as the ex-hunter cried fake tears, begging the silverette for mercy. Was it cruel of him to do? Maybe... if Cross didn't break the oven for a third time and burned down half the kitchen. Fuck man, he's only ten years old. Why is he dealing with this shit?

Zero kicked Cross out of his kitchen. Yes, _his_. He owns this damn kitchen now because the old man can't be trusted. The man may have been an excellent hunter - despite retiring from that profession - Zero doesn't know how in heavens name that his guardian couldn't do something simple as boil water. He's just baffled how Cross managed to boil water in a (brand new) kettle that somehow became a poisonous gas.  ** _How!?_**

"I must persevere. I will not run away. I will not commit murder..." Zero mumbled as he swept the floors and benches, cleaning the whole kitchen and arranging everything neatly, making a mental note to go shopping for food and other stuff he'll need to decorate the kitchenette and his bedroom.

"Hmm...I'll call Tori if she's free to hang out tomorrow." Zero pondered to himself hands expertly putting together lunch for them and a guest Cross mentioned would be arriving soon.

_'I wonder who it could be?'_

**ö~öºö~ö**

"Kaname-sama, we're here. Would you like for me to wait or come back later?" The chauffeur asked his young lord who waved off his words. "No need for either. I'll call if I need a pickup otherwise you may return home." Kaname spoke, the chauffeur nodded in compliance before leaving.

Russet orbs turned to stare briefly at the building that he and his inner circle would be attending in the near future then made his way towards the house of Kaien Cross, chairman of the academy and a dear friend of his deceased parents. The ex-hunter wanted to build the school based on co-existence between humans and vampires living peacefully something his parents had been happy to help with as they funded the project. Kaname wanted to carry on their wishes so he offered his assistance to Kaien.

Finally standing in front of the door he knocked firmly, without a second delay Kaien threw open the door and shouted cheerfully at the brunet, "Hello Kaname-kun! You're right on time!" Tiny footsteps from behind Kaien came stomping quickly towards them as a small body launched itself at the older teens open arms gleefully hollering the pureblood's name.

Kaname smiled and hugged his precious person, glad to see she was happy and doing well then as he released her from his grasp Yuki tugged him inside heading straight to the kitchen. Yuki wanted her saviour to meet her adopted brother that she was excited to introduce the two to each other, and that the three of them could become really great friends.

"You have to meet Zero!" Yuki said with a joyful smile aimed up at Kaname who returned the smile however he was wondering who this "Zero" stranger was, Cross hadn't informed him there would be another person joining them that it caused him to be cautious in approaching their destination if not protective of Yuki being around an unknown entity.

As they turned to enter the kitchen, Kaname froze slightly, his breath caught in an unexpected gasp as his eye's laid upon a child of angelic beauty. Hair of silvery silk pulled into a side plait adorned with cherry blossoms, ivory skin blessed by moonlight as small graceful hands sliced the vegetables with expertise of a professional chef. His gaze took in the way the navy blue kimono fitted perfectly on the silverette, soon the fair haired stranger finally faced him and his heart skipped a beat. Those exotic eyes were gems of royalty, a cute button nose and plump lips he wanted to be the first to capture their innocence...what on earth is he thinking!? He couldn't be having these thoughts about a level D vampire who is also a hunter, which is what he could gather from the little one's aura.

Zero on the other hand stared curiously at the handsome brunet Yuki brought along.  _'If I didn't know Yuki was human, I'd think her and this pureblood were siblings.'_  He shrugged. Whatever. Feeling slightly uncomfortable under the vampire's intense gaze Zero wondered if he should throw a knife at the guy...you know, something to avert the awkwardness between them. Why isn't anyone saying anything? Maybe he should use the knife and every cutlery that was in reach for him to throw at the male with a staring problem.

 _'No. I will endure. I will not blink!'_  Zero glared at the brunet. He would totally win this staring contest because why else would the brunet be looking at him for? Now that he thinks about it as he analyses the pureblood's aristocratic features the taller male looked kind of familiar...kinda like...

_Rido._

Zero stiffen at the name his mind whispered and immediately hissed as he accidentally cut his palm.  _'Fuck. I swear if this bastard is related to Rido I'm stabbing him.'_

Kaname's eyes flashed red as his nose caught a fruity scent that taunted his senses, instantly he felt his throat was parched even though he had a glass of blood before he came here, not to mention he is a pureblood they generally have better control over their thirst than other vampires. _'It's absurd. I shouldn't be this tempted over that strange child's blood.'_  Kaname curiously thought of the blood he wanted to taste.

The pureblood gently ushered Yuki out of the kitchen, telling her to wait in the living and not to worry bout the silverette since the girl had a worried look on her face. Once Yuki left, Kaname made his way to Zero who slowly backed away from him with wary eyes, he wasn't sure why but he didn't like it that the angelic beauty was putting distance between them. He stopped moving closer when a heavenly voice slipped through those pink lips.

"Take one more step towards me pureblood and I won't hesitate." Said the fair haired child, fingers gripping the sharp utensil tightly with a fierce glare that dared the brunet to try. Kaname of course, didn't believe the silverette so really it was his own fault for being off guard as the knife sunk into his arm when he grabbed the small wrist; bringing the little one closer to his body he pulled the knife out of his arm then whispered soothingly.

"Little girls shouldn't be using a sharp knife without an adult."

"Let's get something straight here bastard. I'm not a girl despite my feminine appearance and I can handle knives just fine...why are you looking at my hand?" Zero grumbled, trying hard to free his left hand but to no avail since the brunet was physically stronger.

"A boy? Hm...interesting." Kaname leaned towards the small hand and licked the open wound while staring at the younger male who looked confused, embarrassed and murderous. What an array of conflicting emotions Kaname was intrigued by the boy's expression, but most of all the delicious taste of the silverettes blood.

It was surprisingly sweet.

Honey and cranberries. It was addicting. Which shouldn't be the case as this boy was a level D vampire. A level D or E blood were sour, almost acidic in their flavour while hunters blood usually repel a vampire from biting them yet if they were bitten their blood would be bitter hence why not many hunters are turned or drank from.

Kaname observed his saliva healing the boy's palm then his eye's trailed up from the silverettes wrist to the delicate neck, his beast was awake and watching when it did something unexpected...it cooed happily at the smaller male in his arms; he could feel his beast wanting to nuzzle Zero's neck and mark the tiny being as theirs. He was in shock although outwardly he remained calm and stoic.

This...this shouldn't be happening.

His inner beast had never before responded like this. With anyone. Not in his past life, not even his dear Yuki which irked him to be honest.

"Uh...could you like, let go of me? I don't feel comfortable being held by some pureblood I don't know who licked me...you licked me! What kind of person would just lick a complete stranger!?" Zero huffed angrily, puffing out his cheeks to which Kaname thought was adorable then shook his head to clear his mind. He shouldn't be thinking like this about a boy he just met, his inner beast though had no problem whatsoever and continued to purr affectionately over the young one.

 

* * *

 **A/N:**  Mwahahahahaha! Someday Kaname will succumbed to Zero's cuteness and fall for the silverette and start chasing after Zero and then Yaoi will commence!...But I must exercise patience which I'll fail anyways because

1) I tried exercising, lasted only a week before I said screw it lmao!

2) I'm not patient to begin with lol.

Hope y'all had a great Christmas or holiday last year. Sorry for taking so damn long in updating, laziness is strong with this one lol Anyways, take care and stay safe everyone! :D

P.S. I still haven't written the next chapter lol


End file.
